wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dragon's Fjord
From original article page before template: "Dragon's Fjord is the latest crown shop house that you can buy (curently on sale for 1,000 crowns but will be 10,000 in a week or so.) When you enter the house, you will see two little gardens divided by a path like you will see in grizzleheim. When you go down the rock stairs onto the path, if you look to your right, you will see a slope which leads to a rainbow which connects to a hidden room under glacier. Continue along the path and you will cross a bridge to the main house, which is sloped on all sides, for this reason I don't know why, aside from that, when you go in, you will see the great hall, with a nook ,which is good for a little storage room or dining hall. When you stand in the center, there will be two ramps leading up to two different rooms that have a curtain door that will lead onto a roof extension which you can walk along to a central platform which is a cut tree stump, and you can go to either side through the curtain doors. The two rooms with the curtain doors are good for trophy rooms or whatever your mind can think of. Go up the ramp to another room, which is good for a master bed, and an exact same room could posibly be used as a guest room. When you go outside to the right you will probably see a crudely made bridge but is safe to walk or fly across ( if you have a wing, dragon, or broom mount.) Which will lead to one of the gardens I mentioned earlier. Before you go across the bridge to the house, you will notice a fork in the path, follow the side road and you will go through a river to a glacier which goes under a waterfall which has a tunnel that leads to an amazing view that over looks the entire house, perfect for staying there and forget the troubles of the day. Finally, there are three waterfalls which are a breath-taking view if you havent decorated it yet, all of which go through a glacier. And, if your like me, then you will say it captures a scandinavian house and fjord ( U-shaped valley caused by hundreds of years of glacier erosion, common in scandinavia, which were considered sacred by the vikings.) very acuratly " User: 71.126.80.118 Castle description idea I think it may be good idea to add some more information and images to Islands. After all these are very special items - being more like a place rather then an object. I was thinking about brief description (one sentence?) plus several (up to five?) feature's images of an island. To keep it as unbiased as possible all information could be based on in-game messages given by Myrella Windspar. Also features choice should be based on what Myrella focuses on. Below there's an example (for Dragon's Fjord) of what I am thinking about. What's your opinion? Ian Owlwhisper 21:27, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Dragon's Fjord is an ancient and incredible castle, rich in history and amenitis.